Muérdago
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: Una fiesta navideña se prepara como todos los años, esta vez la sede es Sunagakure. Gaara por primera vez se ve envuelto en las típicas actividades navideñas al captar su interés cierto nombre en la lista de invitados, perteneciente a una kunoichi rubia. GAAINO. / Mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. Los quiero.
1. Introducción

**Capitulo 1: Introducción**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Navidad. ¿Qué era la Navidad? Algo que simple y sencillamente no lograba entender. Le había preguntado a Temari que era la navidad ¿Su respuesta? Una época cálida y dulce para pasar con la familia y los seres queridos. Le había preguntado a Kankuro ¿Su respuesta? Una serie de celebraciones, fiestas para pasar entre amigos y familia. Le había preguntado a Matsuri ¿Su respuesta? La época mas hermosa del año. Inclusive a Baki… ¿y la respuesta de Baki? Tiempo para descansar, celebrar y relajarse con amistades y reunirse con familiares.

Para el la navidad no era mas que una excusa de una fiesta y para recibir regalos, o en dado caso, darlos. Dichosos regalos, el los recibía por montones en aquella época. ¿Y los daba también? Pues si, siempre se encontraba a si mismo prestándole su tarjeta a Temari para que se comprara lo que ella quisiera, igualmente a Kankuro.

Paseo su mirada curiosamente por la enorme vista que ofrecía el ventanal de su oficina. A pesar del sofocante calor, característico de Sunagakure, la gente iba y venia cargando numerosas bolsas con compras navideñas. Las casas estaban decoradas con aquellas características luces que se encendían al anochecer y veía a uno que otro disfrazado del barbón de rojo pululando por las calles saludando a los pequeños.

No obstante, aquel año la navidad tenía un sabor diferente. ¿La razón? Todos los años, se organizaba una fiesta navideña a la que eran invitados los altos mandos de las villas, sus ninjas mas influyentes y reconocidos, señores feudales y lideres de clanes de renombre. Casa año la dichosa fiesta navideña tenia una sede distinta. Ese año la sede seria Sunagakure. Y también seria la primera vez, desde que se convirtió en Kazegake, que la fiesta se llevara a cabo en Suna.

Paso sus dedos lentamente por los bordes de aquel libro que tenia en su regazo, sin despegar la mirada del exterior. Finalmente termino por darse la media vuelta en su silla, poner el libro sobre su escritorio y abrirlo lentamente. No paso mucho tiempo leyendo el contenido de aquel libro de tapas verdes, libro que especificaba en que consistían las tradiciones navideñas, cuando un sonido le alerto. Alguien venia.

Rápidamente cerro aquel libro y lo guardo en uno de los cajones de su amplio escritorio. Justo a tiempo para escuchar alguien tocar su puerta. Se aclaro la garganta y recargo su espalda contra el ancho respaldo de su cómoda silla.

-Adelante – sonó su voz un poco mas ronca de lo que hubiese deseado.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una muchacha rubia de cuatro coletas que traía entre sus brazos algunos pergaminos.

-Gaara, estos son los últimos permisos a firmar. Después todo estará listo, lo demás lo arreglare yo – sonrió la rubia, colocando sobre el pulcro escritorio los pergaminos que traía consigo. Realmente, para suerte de Gaara, Temari era excelente embajadora y encargada de las relaciones publicas de la aldea. Llevaba la batuta en cuando a la organización de la fiesta se refería.

Gaara simplemente asintió, tomo un pergamino, acto seguido lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer su contenido. Justo en ese instante, la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Adelante- contesto en automático el pelirrojo.

-Gaara-sama, Temari-san – saludo el recién llegado, se trataba de Baki, su antiguo sensei – Nos informan que en un par de horas mas llegaran los adornos florales que solicito de Konoha.

-¡Excelente! – exclamo Temari sonriente, juntando ambas manos. Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. –Mándame eso cuando termines Gaara – pidió simplemente, poco antes de salir junto con Baki.

Pero el pelirrojo ya no prestaba tanta atención, desde que escucho las palabras ''adornos florales'' y ''Konoha'' en una misma oración.

Apenas Temari salió, se levanto de su silla y fue a la pila de documentos apilados que había estado firmando durante el día. Rebusco un poco entre ellos, hasta que dio con una carpeta roja. La tomo, regreso a su escritorio y la abrió lentamente.

Comenzó a buscar entre los papeles, rápido dio con su objetivo. Lista de invitados de Konoha. Escaneo con su mirada rápidamente de arriba abajo aquella lista. No estuvo tanto tiempo buscando, hasta que dio con un apellido muy familiar.

Yamanaka Inoichi e hija.

Cerro lentamente aquella carpeta roja mientras clavaba su mirada en la maceta con el pequeño cactus que decoraba su escritorio. Permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Abrió el cajón donde anteriormente había escondido el libro sobre celebraciones navideñas que hace poco leía, lo saco y busco una pagina en especifico.

* * *

-¿Muérdago? – pregunto extrañado, mirando al pelirrojo.

-Si – respondió el pelirrojo simplemente, al tiempo en que leía y firmaba el ultimo documento del día.

-Pues… Temari-san siempre pone solo uno en la torre, cerca de la entrada – comenzó a explicar Baki, al mismo tiempo en que recogía los documentos listos del escritorio de Gaara.

-Manda a traer más, y que lo pongan por toda la torre y la mansión – ordeno simplemente el pelirrojo, pasándole el ultimo pergamino que había firmado.

-Esta bien – respondió aun bastante extrañado el hombre. Salió de la oficina y apenas cerro la puerta detrás de si, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza, sin duda alguna aquel poderoso shinobi podía parecer tan estoico como siempre lo fue en su cruenta infancia y parte de su adolescencia, podía ser un duro líder comprometido con su pueblo, con demasiadas preocupaciones para alguien de su edad, no obstante no podía negar que el seguía tratándose de un joven que apenas dejaba la adolescencia.

Continuo caminando entre los pasillos, cuando casualmente se encontró a Kankuro saliendo de su propia oficina.

-Kankuro-donno – lo llamo Baki, ganándose asi la atención del marionetista. El aludido lo miro interrogante, sin decir nada – Gaara-sama me pidió que le dijera que fuera a su oficina – informo el shinobi, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño.

-Gracias Baki, iré de inmediato – inclino su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente en dirección a la oficina de su hermano menor. Al llegar a la fina puerta de caoba ni se molesto en tocar, simplemente entro como Juan por su casa. Camino hasta el escritorio y tomo asiento, recargando su espalda en el cómodo respaldo y subiendo los pies al escritorio. -¿Qué hay? – pregunto, al ganarse una mirada reprobatoria del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo simplemente ignoro el hecho de que su hermano mayor tenia las patotas sobre su escritorio, y siguió acomodando unos papeles. Al cabo de unos segundos termino, los guardo en su respectivo lugar y le dirigió la mirada a su hermano, no muy seguro de como comenzar aquella conversación, simplemente fue al grano.

-¿Qué le regalas en navidad a una chica? – pregunto de golpe, rezando internamente con que su hermano se conformara con responderle y, si era posible, largarse de ahí sin preguntar nada.

-¿¡Qué!? – Kankuro abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y, si fuera humanamente posible, Gaara hubiera jurado que su mandíbula tocaría el suelo en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué le regalar en navidad a una chica? – volvió a preguntarle, rodando los ojos.

-No, no. Te escuche perfectamente hermanito – comenzó Kankuro, una vez que se compuso de la inesperada sorpresa.

-¿Entonces? – inquirió Gaara, mirando a su hermano como si fuera un tonto, con una inexistente ceja alzada.

-Es solo que… Vaya ¿De verdad?. Quiero decir, de verdad piensas regalar algo… y a una chica!? –Kankuro estaba aun que no se la creía, miraba a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Si. ¿Y que?... Siempre les doy regalos a ti y a Temari ¿Qué tiene de raro? – casi por un segundo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente ofendido, pues los regalos que se costeaban sus hermanos mayores con su tarjeta costaban generalmente una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. A Temari le daba por comprarse costosos vestidos de marca, perfumes, zapatos, bolsas y maquillaje. Mientras que Kankuro se inclinaba por comprarse finas botellas de liquidos embriagantes bastante costosas, igualmente ropa de marca, relojes caros y otras estupideces que se le ocurrieran.

-No me malinterpretes, sabes que yo y Temari adoramos que nos prestes tu linda tarjetita dorada… Es un regalo, ya se, pero nos dejas a escoger, lo cual es distinto- intento explicar el marionetista rápidamente.

-No le veo la diferencia… - comento el de ojos aguamarina, recargándose en su respaldo.

-Veras, cuando das un regalo, es como uhm… una sorpresa. Hay personas que regalan lo primero que se les venga a la mente, ya se, pero existen otras que inclusive pueden pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en que te gustaría recibir, que seria un lindo detalle, y esas cosas – aclaro el marionetista, seguidamente se rasco la cabeza – Tu nunca has obsequiado nada ''sorpresa'' por así decirlo, por eso me sorprende que me pidas tu opinión. Y mas cuando mencionaste que era para una chica – se excuso, curveando la comisura de sus labios sutilmente.

-Lo entiendo. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta – inquirió el pelirrojo, con deseos de obtener su respuesta.

-Ya entendí – el moreno rodo los ojos y suspiro cansinamente – no sabría decirte, depende de la persona ¿sabias? Y quizás si me cuentas de quien se trata, pueda ayudarte un poco – y de paso, quería conocer la identidad de su posible cuñadita.

Gaara simplemente guardo silencio y se quedo mirando a su hermano, escéptico.

-Ahhh, ¡Anda! Admito que quiero saber quien se te metió en la cabeza, pero realmente no te puedo brindar una buena ayuda si no me dices quien es. Tal vez y la conozca yo también y pueda sugerirte algo útil – apelo en casi un puchero – Y si no me lo dices adivinare – puntualizo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como quien dice una amenaza.

Y en ese momento, se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Salvado por la campana.

-Adelante- contesto Gaara, mirando en dirección a la puerta de caoba.

Esta se entreabrió, asomándose la mitad del cuerpo de Baki.

-Los ninjas de Konoha ya llegaron, en este momento se encuentran instalándose en las habitaciones que Temari-san escogió para ellos. Temari-san me mando a avisarles que les dará un paseo por la villa y se encontraran hasta la cena. Y… para ese entonces ya habré hecho lo que me pidió – informo rápidamente el shinobi, recibiendo simplemente un asentimiento por parte de ambos hermanos.

-Gracias Baki-san – agradeció Gaara, inclinando sutilmente su cabeza.

-Con su permiso – el shinobi realizo la misma acción antes de retirarse.

Para cuando Gaara regreso su mirada a Kankuro, lo encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ohhhh, no me digas que esa chica es una kunoichi de Konoha - empezó el marionetista, inclinándose hacia el escritorio.

Gaara desvió la mirada, incomodo.

-¿Casualmente, no se trata de una linda kunoichi rubia que parece muñequita? ¿Tal vez con ojos celestes? ¿La ardiente amiguita de Shikamaru Nara? – le pico mas, intentando con tas sus fuerzas no reír.

Gaara en respuesta bufo.

-¿Te descubrí, verdad? – sonrió Kankuro. ¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo.

-¿Y? – el manipulador de arena comenzó a sobarse la sien con su mano diestra y en su rostro apareció una expresión de hastio.

-Nada, nada. Es una muchacha bastante guapa – sonrió, admitiendo el buen gusto que tenia su hermanito –No me extraña que hasta a ti te halla llamado la atención.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto el joven Kage, ya harto de que Kankuro le diera bastantes vueltas al asunto.

-¡Ah, claro! El regalo. Bueno… - el moreno nuevamente se acomodo en el respaldo de la silla y con su mano diestra comenzó a frotar su mentón, pensativo – Como ya sabes, ella adora las flores. Podrías empezar regalándole unas. Que su familia tenga una florería no es una excusa para que no le des lo que mas le gusta – indago el moreno, ante la atenta mirada y oído del pelirrojo. –Adora ir de compras, igual que Temari, aunque creo que para Ino eso es casi un deporte, Shikamaru me ha contado que es prácticamente una compradora compulsiva. Dale algo lindo, como un vestido, unos tacones o joyas, claro, eso si quieres impresionarla. O simplemente puedes ir al centro comercial, dar una vuelta, y comprar algo que te recuerde a ella. No se que tengas en mente tu.

Gaara asintió, repasando mentalmente todo lo que le decía su hermano.

-Ya, creo que lo entendí – musito el manipulador de arena. Miro al marionetista y añadió – Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Por nada hermanito. Si tienes otra duda aquí esta el doctor del amor – bromeo el castaño entre risas picaras. Se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir sonrió ampliamente y realizo el signo de la victoria – Suerte, campeón – y se marcho.

El pelirrojo simplemente negó con su cabeza. Kankuro siempre era igual.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

¿Les dije que me iban a tener por aquí molestándolos mas seguido no? :P  
Se los advertí, se llama ocio vacacional jajajaja.

Ok, se que debería estar escribiendo Lisianthus y Cactus. Pero simplemente esto es algo que no me podía sacar de la cabeza y pues la inspiración fluye según la época, no? A mi me pasa un poco asi, no es que sea una persona precisamente navideña, es una celebración que para mi pasa como un dia normal (con la unica excepcion de que me atasco de tamales y frijoles a la charra), en mi casa ni arbolito hay jajajaja pero pues no pude evitar imaginarme una historia con algo navideño entre este par.

Y de cierta forma este es mi regalin de navidad para ustedes, mis hermosos lectores. Ojo, que la cosa aun no termina ;)

Mil gracias por leerme.

Recuerden que acepto ensaladas de frutas y verduras en los reviews, acepto de todo. Su opinión es muy importante para mi.

Saludines, un abrazo, un beso!

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Un padre celoso

**Capitulo 2: Un padre celoso**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

-Ya, en serio princesita. Dime que es – pidió por enésima vez el hombre, mirando con su mejor cara a su hija.

-No papi, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana por la noche para averiguarlo- respondió la rubia, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a su padre, ya algo cansada de tanta insistencia por parte de Inoichi. Todos los años era igual. Su padre era un impaciente, siempre lo descubría buscando su regalo por toda la casa. Algo similar a lo que ella hacia desde pequeña, solo que con el paso de los años había aprendido a disimular, pero su padre en absoluto carecía de esa habilidad.

-Aw, vamos princesa. Ves que mi tortura es enorme por que no sabré cual es el regalo que tiene tu madre para mi hasta dentro de cinco días que ella regrese de pasar las navidades con sus hermanas en la villa de las aguas termales y nosotros regresemos a Konoha y tu no quieres darme ni siquiera una pista – el hombre arrugo el entrecejo y fingió hacer un puchero.

-Tienes que esperar, papá! – exclamo Ino, aguantando reírse. De tal palo, tal astilla… o tal vez de tal astilla tal palo? Daba lo mismo.

-Esta bien, esta bien – logro serenarse el rubio, y finalmente rendirse. Ya había esperado casi un mes entero ¿Qué mas daba esperar un día mas? Se encogió de hombros y miro a su hija –Tus amigos ya vienen princesa, diviértete en la villa, yo me encargare del asunto de las flores – musito el hombre al ver a Shikamaru ya Chouji acercarse. Se acerco a su hija, beso su frente y posteriormente dirigió la mirada a los hijos de sus amigos – La misma advertencia de siempre, cuiden a mi florecita – hablo gravemente el hombre.

-Si, si – respondió Shikamaru, ya acostumbrado a años de advertencias.

-Nos vemos mas tarde papi- beso la mejilla de su progenitor, y posteriormente se marcho con sus compañeros de equipo. Apenas se alejaron del rubio, dio un largo suspiro cansino.

-No me digas…. ¿sigue tratando de averiguar que le vas a regalar? – pregunto el Nara con su típico tono de voz monótono. La mirada de su amiga lo dijo todo, no obstante, el trio estallo en risas al final.

* * *

Apenas y entro en la mansión, camino lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo en dirección a su habitación, intentando esconder detrás de si sus recién adquiridas… ''compras navideñas''. Casi se encontró a si mismo soltando un largo y tendido suspiro de alivio al lograr llegar a su lugar sin toparse con nada o nadie. Oculto muy bien las cosas en su armario y se dispuso a darse una buena ducha.

Haber ido al centro comercial había sido una tortura. El lugar estaba saturado de gente, claro esta, por las fechas decembrinas en las que se encontraba, pero ese no fue problema alguno… Al verlo entrar en una tienda, los encargados prácticamente corrían a su encuentro a atenderle y que decir de las miradas sorprendidas de los aldeanos al encontrarlo en un lugar como ese. En su vida había ido a un centro comercial, ni siquiera a comprar su propia ropa, pues de eso se encargaban Temari y Kankuro, quienes conocían sus gustos. Por ello se vio en aprietos a la hora de escoger algo, pero luego de meditarlo un poco pudo tomar la decisión.

Realmente, luego de lo que vivió ese día, no lograba asimilar la idea de que ir de compras fuera un hobbie de la rubia Yamanaka. No era algo que el fuera a hacer por simple diversión nunca en su vida, la verdad. Era cansado, agotador… Solo por ello, al salir de bañarse, se dio el placer de recostarse sobre su enorme y cómoda cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no supo cuantos, el ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Ni se molesto en moverse un milímetro, simplemente aclaro su garganta.

-Adelante – musito lo mas audiblemente que pudo, sin llegar a gritar.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a su hermano mayor, quien entro como Juan por su casa nuevamente, cerro la puerta detrás de si y se dirigió a la cama del pelirrojo. Una vez estando a un lado de esta, tomo cómodamente asiento en el colchón, pues espacio había de sobra.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto el mayor finalmente.

-Bien – respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo, aun sin molestarse en moverse ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Y que le compraste a tu rubia muñequita? – volvió a interrogar, ciertamente la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, en su cabeza aun no concebía la idea de Gaara comprando algo, y mucho menos un regalo.

Su única respuesta fue una mirada desconfiada por parte del pelirrojo.

-Ay, como si fuera corriendo a contarle que le vas a regalar lo que sea que le vayas a regalar. Además necesitas el visto bueno del doctor del amor. Yo he dado regalos cientos de veces a chicas lindas y se lo que les gusta – aseguro Kankuro, alzando su barbilla y fingiéndose en cierta medida ofendido por la desconfianza que el pelirrojo tenia para con el.

Gaara pareció meditarlo un par de segundos, hallando a fin de cuentas que el marionetista tenia razón. Necesitaba el visto bueno de alguien, y definitivamente no confiaría en Temari, pues esta siendo amiga de la Yamanaka seguramente iría volando literalmente a decírselo.

Se levanto lentamente de su cama y se dirigió al armario para sacar sus compras navideñas ante una sonrisa triunfante cortesía de Kankuro.

* * *

-¡Que bueno verte, Gaara! Dattebayo – exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Naruto – saludo el aludido, acercándose a su amigo y tomando la mano que este le extendía, dándose así un amistoso apretón de manos, seguido de las tradicionales palmaditas que se dan los hombres cada que se saludan, tratándose de amigos, claro esta.

-Hn. Gaara – saludo Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke – respondió este al pelinegro, repitiendo la acción con el Uchiha.

-¿Cómo va todo Gaara? ¿Qué tal tu labor de Kazekage? – pregunto el Uzumaki, tomando asiento en la mesa al igual que Sasuke y Gaara.

-Todo bien. ¿Y como va tu entrenamiento para convertirte en Hokage? – esta vez el que interrogo fue el pelirrojo, el año pasado la novedad de las fiestas decembrinas había sido el notición de que Naruto había sido elegido como el próximo Hokage.

El Uzumaki prácticamente se derrumbo sobre la mesa, mientras un aura imaginaria color negruzca le cubría y unos gruesos lagrimones aparecían en sus brillantes ojos azules. – Es horrible, tan duro… la vieja Tsunade si que tiene mano firme, no entiendo como Sakura pudo aguantar ser entrenada por semejante tirana – y lo que decía el Uzumaki no era hipérbole… o bueno, tal vez si lo era, un poco.

Gaara simplemente curveo sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa. Estaba por agregar algo, cuando repentinamente un brillo platinado llamo su atención.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Que bueno verte! – exclamo la rubia platinada desde donde estaba, alzando su mano a modo de saludo. Camino hacia el comedor donde únicamente se encontraba el pelirrojo con Sasuke y Naruto.

El pelirrojo automáticamente se levanto de su asiento, al tiempo en que sentía nuevamente aquel cosquilleo en su interior que siempre le hacia sentir aquella kunoichi. Apenas llego a donde estaba el, se agacho un poco para saludarle con el típico beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se volteo en dirección a Naruto y Sasuke – a ustedes no los saludo por que vine con ustedes desde Konoha – comento luego de una risa, para tomar asiento a un lado de Gaara, en una silla que este le aparto caballerosamente.

-¿Dónde estan Shikamaru y Chouji? – hablo el rubio apenas noto la ausencia del perezoso y el tragón amigos de Ino -¿Y Sakura? – se extraño aun mas, al no encontrar a la pelirrosa.

- Shika y Chouji se retrasaron por que los mande a que dejaran todas mis compras en mi habitación. De Sakura no tengo idea, estábamos paseando cuando de repente se me perdió, dijo que demoraría mas tiempo buscando un regalo para no se quien y se quedo en el centro comercial con Lee-kun y Tenten-chan – hablo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su larguísima cabellera.

-¡Lo sabia! Dattebayo. Sigue buscando el regalo mas especial y perfecto para mi. Oh, Sakura-chan al fin será mi novia Dattebayo! – exclamo lleno de alegría el rubio, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de bobo.

-Naruto-kun – negó con la cabeza la rubia, sonriendo divertidamente – Nunca cambias. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de Sakura? ¡Años!

-Yo se que un dia Sakura-chan me amara ¡Yo lo se! – gimió el junchuriki, golpeando repetidamente su cabeza contra la mesa.

-No insinué eso jajajaja, tranquilo – pidió la rubia, alargando su mano para colocarla en el hombro del rubio – Ya esta, si, tal vez mañana se te cumpla tu sueño de navidad – musito la florista y curveo sus labios.

-Gracias Ino-chan – murmuro un Naruto con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa infantil.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a llegar los demás que se hospedaban en la mansión al comedor. La cena se sirvió y todo transcurría tranquilamente.

-Cuando veas el salón mañana te encantara princesa, luce hermoso con todos esos adornos que te encargaste de diseñar – comento Inoichi, sonriente a su única hija.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver como quedo todo – admitió Ino, jugueteando con sus palillos.

-Quedo espectacular, tus adornos florales están divinos – halago Temari, regalándole una brillante sonrisa. – Tienes un don, Ino.

-Gracias Temari – rio la menor, llevando una pequeña pieza de carne a su boca.

Gaara prácticamente no podía despegar los ojos de Ino desde que llego. Kami, habían pasado unos seis meses desde la ultima vez que la vio, en el festival de verano con motivo de la fundación de Sunagakure que se ofrecía en dicha villa. No pasaba día en el que no la recordara al ver el celeste del cielo símil al color de sus ojos o al estar en su invernadero, regando las plantas cuyas semillas habían sido un obsequio de parte de los Yamanaka para el.

Realmente no recordaba el momento exacto en que quedo prendado de la kunoichi. Tal vez había sido aquella vez en su fiesta de ascenso a Kazekage, donde le cautivo con su sonrisa y aquella elegancia con la que lucio ese hermoso vestido plateado durante la noche. O quizás fue la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que se hizo Naruto donde bebieron y festejaron al amanecer, ese día fue muy divertido, y su adorable risa a causa de las tonterías de sus amigos ligeramente embriagados quedo grabada en su mente, al igual que aquel abrazo efusivo que ella le dio, quedando grabado a fuego en su piel. Quizás fue cuando ella permaneció un mes en Suna ejerciendo en el hospital como ayuda debido a la baja de ninjas médicos, donde le sorprendió con sus habilidades y su dedicación a su trabajo. Posiblemente ocurrió cuando su amiga Hinata fue secuestrada durante una misión y ella y su escuadrón solicitaron ayuda a Suna, al ser la villa mas cercana, y el, el mismísimo Kazekage había prestado su ayuda al escuadrón donde se encontraba la rubia, realmente nunca imagino ver tal entrega al momento de proteger a sus amigos por parte de ella, sumado a ella sus desarrollados jutsus de control mental.

Cuando sea que haya ocurrido, nunca se percato, hasta hace seis meses. Aquel día casualmente paseo con ella por el festival, encontrando en un puesto un ridículo juego donde el que tumbase las botellas con una pequeña pelota ganaría un premio. El, por alguna razón, decidió participar al ver los ojos celestes de la kunoichi mirar con emoción un enorme peluche de mapache. Quedando el victorioso, consiguió el tan ansiado peluche que Ino miraba con tanto deseo y la mentalista se lanzo a sus brazos cuando se lo entrego. Al parecer, Kankuro había presenciado aquella escena y, feliz como un gallo, al conversar con el al día siguiente, el marionetista le había hecho un comentario sobre salir en una cita con Ino. Aquello en primera instancia le pareció demasiado descabellado, pero luego de una sesión de terapia con el ''doctor del amor'' descubrió que se sentía atraído por la rubia. Y el tan iluso que pensaba que la razón por la que sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en su piel al verla o estar con ella era efecto de su agradable aroma floral o algún tipo de genjutsu que ella usaba involuntariamente o voluntariamente, o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, y aquello en definitiva no le parecía descabellado por que conocía que Ino era experta en el área de manipular mentes, confundirlas y demás. Pero no, no señor, a el le había hecho algo completamente distinto, de alguna u otra forma, lo había enamorado… o al menos esa era la palabra que usaba Kankuro para referirse a lo que el sentía respecto a la mentalista.

De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir sobre el una mirada bastante pesada, que le hizo reaccionar y salir de sus pensamientos. Aparto la mirada de Ino para buscar al dueño de la dura mirada que el recibía, para encontrarse ni mas ni menos que con el progenitor de la Yamanaka.

Inoichi se encontraba sosteniendo sus palillos con fuerza, y miraba a Gaara de la misma manera, al percatarse de que este llevaba ya mas de 15 minutos mirando a su hija. Ok, estaba acostumbrado a notar como los muchachos miraban a su florecita, por lo que siempre se veía obligado a espantarles. Y no le importaba lo tan Kazekage que el pelirrojo fuese, no podía evitar sentir los celos que siempre surgían en el cuando veía a un hombre mirar a su princesita.

Gaara aparto lentamente la mirada del líder del clan Yamanaka y se concentro en su comida, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado, por primera vez en su corta vida. Ya Kankuro le había comentado que Yamanaka Inoichi era un padre demasiado celoso y sobreprotector, y el en mas de una ocasión había recibido ese tipo de mirada por parte del rubio.

Afortunadamente, nadie en la mesa noto el ''incidente'', pues cada quien estaba entretenido en lo suyo, conversando amenamente y hasta riendo. El único en darse cuenta fue Kankuro y consecuentemente tuvo que morderse el labio inferior en un intento sobrehumano por no reírse del infortunio de su hermanito. ¿Cómo había sido tan bobo para olvidar al padre celoso de Ino? Todos los especímenes masculinos de la mesa lo tenían bien recordado, por lo que debido a la presencia de Inoichi evitaban quedarse prendados de la rubia por más de 5 minutos.

** '**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Oli! Algo tarde, pero para mi sigue siendo dia 23 :p

Ya, ya se que es la 1:00 am (horario en Mexico) y sesupone que ya es 24, pero para mi seguirá siendo 23 hasta que me vaya a dormir. Mi idea era traerles este chap mas temprano, pero no me dio nada de tiempo ya que pase todo el dia con mi mami haciendo lo tamales de la bendita cena navideña jajaja glorioso, nosotras dos y 2 kilos de masa. Que bonita es nuestra gastronomia, eh? :p

No estoy segura de cuantos chaps vaya a tener este fic, aun no lo tengo bien calculado.  
No obstante, les comunico que mañana publicare el siguiente capitulo, aunque ciertamente no estoy segura de a que horas lo hare... asi que de una vez, les deseo una linda noche buena y que tengan una sabroza cena navideña :9

**Llanca:** Me llena de dicha sacarte una sonrisa con mis floridas notas jajaja  
Y si, pronto veremos las consecuencias del muerdago que mando a poner Gaara jajaja de una vez te comento que sufrira... y a la vez gozara jajaja  
Mil gracias por leerme nena, me alegra mucho leer tus reviews. Muchas gracias. Te mando un abrazo enorme y te feliz noche buena!

**Yerik: **Gracias! espera lo proximo, que se pondra extra bonito.

Mil gracias a todos por leerme, me hacen muy feliz.

Recuerden que los tomates, papas, lechugas zanahorias, tamales, regalos navideños, aguacates, peras, sandias, uvas, manzanas, chocolates, TODO es bien recibido en los reviews.

Saludos, un abrazo, un beso!

Feliz noche buena a todos!

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
